Doqulex
by TheTurquoiseBookworm
Summary: There's a potion accident with the 5th years. Said potion gets into the blood streams of three students: Harry Potter; Ron Weasley; Hermione Granger. And now, they must deal with: Sensitive ears; People stepping on their tails; Giant wings tripping them up; The bloody Ministry trying to lable them 'dangerous'; a frantic Mrs. Weasley going on about antidotes; And, course, Voldemort.


_**There's a potion accident with the 5th years. Said potion gets into the blood streams of three students: Harry Potter; Ron Weasley; Hermione Granger. Now, the trio have become half-animal. Something also known as: A Doqulex. Forced to flee by Fudge and Umbridge, the trio go to Grimmauld Place. With the Ministry trying to capture them, Mrs. Weasley pestering Dumbledore about finding an antidote, eventually going back to Hogwarts, and getting used to having ears sticking out of their hair, tails poking out of their pants, and giant wings tripping them up, how is our favorite Trio going to get through this year?  
**_

* * *

It had started out as a normal Potions class. The 5th years had been brewing a potion called_ Elamina_. So far, they had put in the three different animal bloods, which was _very _hard.

Harry had picked Panther, Alaskan Malamute Dog and Black Phoenix. Ron had picked Red Wolf, Fox and Red Falcon. And Hermione picked a Main Coon Cat, Sea Otter and Barn Owl.

It was all Draco Malfoy's fault, really. He had been working behind Neville.

Malfoy leaned forward over his cauldron, towards Neville, who was concentrating so hard on his potion that he didn't notice.

Malfoy picked up a slimy bit of horned slug, and threw it at him. Neville screamed in surprise, as the disgusting (and dead) creature slid down the back of his neck and through his robe's collar.

The Slytherins burst out laughing as Neville began doing a little dance, trying to get the slimy slug out of his robes.

But he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Neville hopped right over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were working, and accidently hit Ron in the face.

Ron yelped, his arms flying back and hitting Harry, which just so happened to be with the hand holding his cutting knife.

A deep cut was made on Harry's cheek, who tripped over Hermione and they all fell to the floor.

Hermione yelped, skinning her hand. Ron accidently cut his hand with the knife.

Their cauldrons fell off the desk and onto them, splashing the potion (Colors: (Harry) Black; (Ron) Red; (Hermione) Brown) all over them.

"I'm so sorry!" Neville said, still trying to get the Horned Slug out of his robes, as Harry whipped the black liquid off his glasses. The cut on his cheek gave a nasty throb.

Snape stalked over to them, took one look, and paled. He turned on Neville, "You idiot boy! Do you realize what that potion will do to them?"

Neville wimpered, shaking his head, his hand down the back of his robes.

Snape growled, before turning to the trio, who were slowly getting to their feet. Snape spotted the cuts, which were covered in potion. He paled more.

"Get to the Hospital Wing."

For a moment, they just stared at him, before turning to pack their things, but Snape slammed his hand onto the desk, splattering some of the spilled potion, his face white and shaky. "Go, now!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at him, startled, before decideing to obey, and running out of the dungeon.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked, whipping red potion out of his stinging cut. He looked like he was covered in blood, but Harry had a hard time telling if his hand was bleeding at all.

"It must be serious." Hermione said, copying Ron and whipping muddy brown potion out of her scraped hand, which was bleeding, but not as much as Ron's (At least, that's what Harry thought, as he couldn't tell what was blood and what was potion with Ron), "Did you see how pale he was? I mean, sure, Snape is usally pale and all that, but I've never seen him _that _pale. He was also shaking, if you looked close enough."

Harry nodded, also whipping pitch black potion out of the cut on his cheek, his hand coming away with scarlet blood, "It is strange..."

When they got to the Hospital Wing and told Madam Pomfrey what happened, she had paled and sent them straight to bed.

She dissapeared into her office, and returned after about two or three minutes. "Well," Madam Pomfrey sighed, setting three pairs of pajama's on the end of Harry's bed. Hermione was on his left, Ron on his right. "That potion got into your blood streams. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Until we find an antidote, you'll just have to live with it."

The trio shared uneasy looks, "Er, live with what?" Ron asked, uncertain.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him and sighed again, "All three of you will be growing at least two animal parts. Most likely three, since you each used three different kind of animal blood."

The trio looked at each other, their mouths open in shock.

"Now," said Pomfrey, drawing her wand, "I'm going to scan you and see where your- er- _new parts _will be."

Ron looked like he was about to be sick.

Madam Pomfrey scanned Hermione first, who looked like she was determind to never move again. A handsom eagle feather quill began writing on a pice of parchment. Madam Pomfrey scanned it, made a little noise, pointed her wand at one of the pajama's, and three holes appeared. One on the pants, two where the shoulder blades were.

She handed them to Hermione, "Put these on. You'll be getting a tail, wings and ears."

Hermione took the clothes, her lips pressed to together in a thin line, before nodding and closing the curtains around her bed.

Madam Pomfrey scanned Ron next. She looked at the parchment and did the same to Ron's pj's as he did to Hermione's. Harry was the same.

"So, your all getting tails, wings and ears." said Madam Pomfrey looking over the parchment as the three settled in.

Harry sighed in relief. He'd been afraid of obtaining a new beak.

* * *

Dumbledore paced his office. Three hours ago, Madam Pomfrey had floo'd him and told of their situation.

"What do you think?" he said, looking over to were Fawkes was perched.

The phoenix gave a little sing-song hoot.

Dumbledore smiled, "Maybe, maybe..."

He looked out of his window.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing...

* * *

Harry groaned.

Upon opening his eyes, he realized he was in the Hospital Wing. Did they just have a Quidditch Match? He didn't think so...

Something felt off. As if some rather large things were sticking out of his shoulder blades. And he might be sitting on something.

And then it all came rushing back.

Harry sat up suddenly, twisting to look behind him. And sure enough, large, black feathered phoenix wings were sticking out of his back.

He took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down. Harry pushed the blankets back and set his bare feet on the floor. Something under him shifted. Harry stood up, twisting around again, and spotted a black panther tail. He swallowed.

Harry pulled back the curtains that surrounded his bed, walking over to the window. The sun was just about up. Classes would be starting soon.

And in the window, his reflection gazing back at him, Harry saw two, pointed, black dog ears sticking out of the top hid head, in his hair.

He gulped again.

There was a groan behind him, his sensitive dog ears twitching at the sound.

Harry turned around to see Ron pulling back the curtains behind his bed, rubbing at his face with his large hand. "I just had the _wierdest _dream."

"Did it involve us turning into half-animals in a potion accident?" said Harry.

Ron nodded, yawning widely, "Ya, how did you-" he stopped in mid-sintence, staring at his best friend with wide eyes, "Oh," he said, "_Oh_..."

Ron twisted around, nearly getting hit in the face by red, giant falcon wings. A red fox tail hit his leg, causing Ron to begin spinning around, trying to see it, looking an awful lot like a dog chasing it's tail. On his head, was a pair of dark red wolf ears.

"This is _wicked _and _wierd _all at the same time." Ron finally said, giving up on chasing his tail.

There was another groan, both Ron and Harry's new ears twitching, and Hermione emerged from her curtain.

She had dark brown otter ears on her head, a dark brown racoon-like tail, and light brown owl wings sticking out of her shoulder blades.

Hermione was looking herself over, slightly uneased as the Main Coon tail gave a little flick.

"I don't look _too _bad, do I?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Hermione." Harry said, "Ron's the one who was chasing his tail a second ago."

Ron blushed, while Hermione gave a little giggle.

The Hospital Wing doors opened, and in walked Dumbledore, Fawkes on his shoulder, and, much to the trio's surprise, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon flying behind him.

Pig gave a happy little squeak, before zooming around the trio, making them all feel slightly dizzy, and shooting up to fly across the Hospital Wing.

Hedwig glared at the tiny owl, before landing on Harry's shoulder and afictionaly nipping his new dog ear.

Dumbledore smiled at the trio, "So... lovely tails."

Hermione turned scarlet, and Ron had twisted around to look at his tail, trying desperatley to stop its happy wagging.

"Ah," said Dumbledore, looking at Ron's fox tail, which was still wagging despite the redheads attempts to make it stop. "Some of the other animal geans must have gone to other parts of your bodies. That must be the wolf at work, Mr Weasley." he smiled at Ron, who was now as red as his hair, tail still wagging.

"Now, down to buisness." Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together, "We think it best you don't go to classes for a while. Or, anywhere, for that matter. Until we work some things-"

BANG!

The Hospital Wing's double doors had slammed open again, banging against the white walls, and in marched Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Percy Weasley and two Aurors. Fudge and Umbridge looked rather smug, while Percy's eyes were wide with fear, his gaze landing on his brother.

Harry felt as if his heart had hit the bottom of his stomach like a heavy stone.

"Well," Fudge said, smirking at the three, taking in their 'new looks' and rolling on the balls of his small feet, "Well, what do we have here?"

Before anyone could anwer, he turned to the Aurors, "Take them in."

The two nodded and, to Harry's horror, raised their wands, ready to strike.


End file.
